Over the Edge
by Zoken
Summary: Competition can drive a person right over the edge. the problem is what happens if that person has no one to bring them back. RSBR rated for attempted suicide and blood.
1. Shattered

Over the Edge  
  
Shattered  
  
It was an average day for the Middleton Mad-Dog's Cheerleading squad. They were practicing their smaller routines, so some girls were sitting out. One girl however had left and entered the locker room. Kim was at the top of the current pyramid, and her best friend Ron Stoppable was standing by.  
  
He was off to the side during practice, waiting for his cue to rush up foaming at the mouth. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Ron Stoppable loved his place on the cheerleading team. It was because he was off to the side, away from the blaring boom box that he heard it. It was a scream from the girls locker room. It was quite clearly Bonnie Rockwaller's voice. Ron counted the girls on the floor, all except Bonnie were out there. It was strange he could have sworn he had heard Bonnie yell the words "I hate you."  
  
That was when he heard the second sound. It was a shatter. He knew that sound well, he was usually the cause of it. Ron took off his Mad Dog head and knocked on the locker room door. He called in, "Bonnie? Are you alright?" he received no answer. He steeled his courage and opened the door. Rufus covered his eyes and they went in. he only had to go a few fee to see Bonnie in front of a broken vanity mirror the girls had in their locker room. She had a large piece in her hand, which was bloody already. It was pressed against her wrist. Ron's eyes were as large as dinner plates. Ron tapped Rufus on the head, and pointed the naked mole rat at the problem. Rufus squeaked and leapt out to do what Ron knew he would do.  
  
"Hey Bonnie," Ron said in a calm voice. "Whatchya doin'?"  
  
"Go away Stoppable, What does it look like?"  
  
"Bonnie," Ron said holding his hands up. "You don't wanna do that."  
  
"Why not?" she snarled back. "It isn't like anyone will miss me. Least of all you or Kim Perfect."  
  
"Come on Bonnie, I've been right where you are right now, and trust me, you don't wanna go further. I've been there. It wont help."  
  
"It'll make the pain stop." Bonnie cried as she gripped the jagged piece of mirror tighter. Blood seeped out from her palm, and from her knuckles.  
  
"No, it wont. All it will end is hope. As long as you are alive there is hope." Ron had slowly been moving closer to Bonnie. Now there was only a foot between them.  
  
At that point the girls ran in following Rufus. They all stopped as they saw the scene. Bonnie had the piece of jagged mirror clutched in her right hand and pressed against her left wrist. Her hands were covered in blood. Her face was stained with tears. Ron was a foot from her, his hands up as if he was dealing with a wild animal. As Bonnie looked up to see the new distraction, Ron lunged. He was able to knock the make-shift knife away from her. She flung herself back, hoping to land either on the broken mirror or close enough to grab more. Ron wrapped her in a bear hug to hold her away. Slowly both Ron and Bonnie sank to their knees, Ron still holding her from behind. She wailed and wept.  
  
"Tara, get your cell and call an ambulance!" Kim suddenly snapped. The entire team had been stupefied, watching one of their own try to commit suicide. Kim ran I and pulled off her new yellow cheerleading uniform, not really caring hat Ron could see her in nothing but her bra. Kim held her the uniform over Bonnie's wounds.  
  
Ron slowly started rocking Bonnie back and forth, and he began to sing to her, hoping to calm he down. "Rock-a-bye Bonnie, in the tree top  
  
When the wind blows the cradle will rock  
  
When the bow breaks the cradle will fall  
  
And down will come Bonnie, cradle and all."  
  
Bonnie slowly stopped wailing and looked up at Ron with tears in her eyes, and then just seemed to pass out. Ron and Kim stayed with her until the ambulance arrived. Ron kept her in the hug, and Kim kept pressure on the hands. One of the girls had come and put a coat over Kim at some point.  
  
Bonnie was taken to Middleton General Hospital for treatment. They said that because of Kim and Ron's quick action, Bonnie would be fine. Ron wasn't so sure. Kim stepped up next to him and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Ron didn't even take his eyes off of Bonnie, who had been placed into her own room already. "Yeah, its just . . . it feels like . . ." Ron couldn't seem to find the word he wanted.  
  
"Déjà vu?" Kim offered.  
  
"Yeah, except this time I got to play your part."  
  
Kim heard a familiar loud voice calling, "Where is my Bon-Bon!?" Ms. Rockwaller hadn't been home when Bonnie had been taken to the hospital.  
  
Kim and Ron left the room, and Ms. Rockwaller ran in, in a fit of tears.  
  
Kim's mom, who had already been at the hospital, was waiting outside. Kim went and wrapped her arms around her mother. They hugged and shared a look. Dr. Possibles' said; "Please don't carry pain like that, talk to me." Kim's was the answer; "I'll never do this to you."  
  
"Ronald?" called Dr. Possible, "Are you alright?"  
  
Ron nodded, but gave no other indication that he had heard. Ron hadn't even noticed that Rufus was still with Tara down in the waiting room. This all felt too familiar for Ron.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!11  
  
that's where I'll end this one. Tell me what you think? Hope you like it. I saw almost none like this . . . well like I will intend this to be. 


	2. Confessional

Wow, a lot of people like this story. Some questions should be answered in this chap. And I picked Bonnie because quite often, those harsh exteriors are covering a lot of pain.  
  
Also, as I said when I posted the story Hurting, I am male, and have never attempted suicide. Thus if I come off sounding like an ass, let me know. Please let me know. I want to be a good writer.  
  
Over the Edge  
  
Confessional  
  
Bonnie woke up in a hospital room. She didn't remember why she was here. Her hands were bandaged, but not too thickly. She closed her eyes and the events in the locker room flooded back to her. The thing that stuck out most was Stoppable. He had sung to her. It was so familiar. She easily remembered where she had heard it before.  
  
Her solitude was quickly interrupted by her mother. Her mother had been sitting in a chair across the room. More accurately her mother had been sleeping in a chair across the room. Bonnie looked out the window and saw it was morning. It was late afternoon when she had . . . Bonnie couldn't even stand to think of what she had almost done.  
  
After a few minutes of lavishing, Mrs. Rockwaller said, "Oh, Bonnie your cheerleading friends have been so worried about you. Two of them haven't even left."  
  
"What?" Bonnie was confused. She knew she had no real friends. Only followers, groupies. Who would stay to watch over her? "Who?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, those two who are always traveling and doing something or other. The girl is the one whose parents called me up to that ski trip."  
  
Bonnie sat bolt upright. "Possible and Stoppable?"  
  
"Yes that's them. The doctors said that if they hadn't helped you would have . . . would have . . ."  
  
Bonnie looked away from her mother. Her mother sat on the edge of her bed and said, "Bon-Bon, I know I'm not what you want me to be . . . or as cool as you'd like me to be . . . but . . . I'll change if"  
  
Bonnie wrapped her mother in a hug. "No mom, don't change. I love you . . . I'm sorry. I'm sorry . . ."  
  
Mrs. Rockwaller hugged her daughter back. She didn't know what to say. She felt as if this was it. Her daughter was cured.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ron and Kim were walking back by Bonnie's room, just to see if she had woken. That was when they saw Ms. Rockwaller leaving. She said to them, "Bonnie wanted to talk to you." Ms. Rockwaller had tearstains on her face, but she wore a smile.  
  
Kim and Ron walked into the room. Bonnie, dressed in a hospital gown, was sitting up in the adjustable bed. Rufus, riding in Ron's pocket, tried to lighten the atmosphere by chitter, "ooh . . . Craftmatic" no one laughed.  
  
"Thank you," Bonnie said simply. "What I tried to do. . . it was a mistake. I appreciate you making that a non-permanent one."  
  
"The doctor's said your hands would be alright." Kim said. For once in her life she didn't feel like saying 'No big' to act humble. And as always when she was nervous, she began to babble. "They said no nerves were cut so you should be able to return to the squad in a few days. Which is great cause we have that competition, and we definitely need . . ."  
  
"Kim," Bonnie broke in.  
  
"Yeah?" Kim said, glad that someone cut her off.  
  
"Can I talk to Stop . . . er . . Ron, on my own for a sec?"  
  
Kim looked at Ron. Ron nodded to Kim, "I'll catch up later."  
  
Kim walked out to find her mom. Bonnie looked at Ron skeptically. "You sang to me," she said at last.  
  
"Uh . . . yeah, I thought it might calm you down. I know I don't exactly have an angle's voice but . . ."  
  
"Why did you sing what you sang? And that way? Why?"  
  
"I don't know, it just came to me. And didn't mean to make fun of you. I was just trying to calm you down." Ron rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't sure if she was mad or not.  
  
"My father used to sing that to me, exactly that way too. When I was really little, I mean."  
  
Ron still wasn't sure, but he felt he needed to press. " 'used to?'" he repeated.  
  
"he uh . . . left, when I was twelve. No note or anything. Not even a goodbye. Eventually, started receiving child support payments, along with the divorce papers. Mom makes a lot of money so she just lets me have the child support money." This was the first time that Bonnie had told that story, let along recalled it without crying.  
  
"Twelve? About the same time that the you v. Kim stuff started."  
  
"I guess I just always displaced my anger onto her."  
  
"Hey you wouldn't be the first, and she is used to it, but usually they use large death-rays and global domination plans, rather than cheerleading, but . . . eh"  
  
An awkward silence fell. Ron kicked the floor with his shoe. "Uh, listen I'm sorry if I upset you with the song, I didn't think about what or how I was singing. And don't worry, I wont tell anyone about your dad."  
  
"Thanks." She just stared at the covers, she was afraid to ask him what she wanted to ask him most.  
  
"Hey, uh, Bonnie?" he started. "Listen, if you ever need someone to talk to . . . or yell at . . . or hit? I'm pretty good at filling all of those roles. Um, here." He took a napkin from his pocket and a pen. "This is my number. Like I said, if you need anything, call me."  
  
She took the napkin and watched him leave with a wave. She thought on what he had said. She looked at the napkin and what Ron, the "freak", was offering; a friend.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It was two days later. Bonnie was finally back home. It was a Friday evening. Her mother had had to leave again. Her mother was a very successful sales rep for a very successful medical supplier. It unfortunately meant that her mother had to travel more often than Kim and Ron. The only reason Bonnie had never had people over for a party was because there was no way she could possibly de "Tacky-fy" the home and put it back together without her mother knowing. Her mother had left for shanghai only a few hours ago, she wouldn't be back until next Friday.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed the number. On the second ring it was answered by an adult's voice. "Stoppable home."  
  
"Uh, is Ron home?" she asked.  
  
"Just a sec sweetie." The voice then called up away from the phone, "Ronald! I think Kimmy is on the phone for you!"  
  
Bonnie cringed at that thought of being mistake for Kim Perfect. Then Ron's voice picked up, "What's up KP? Is Drakken back?"  
  
"Uh, its actually me. I didn't mean to interrupt you if your waiting for her to call . . . I'll"  
  
"No, Bonnie. I'm not, KP is just the only girl who ever called me, heck the only person. I guess that my dad just assumed. What's up?"  
  
"Well, you said if I ever wanted to talk, you'd be there. Did you mean it?"  
  
"Of course. What do you want to talk about?" Ron pulled a chair up to the phone.  
  
"Um, not on the phone. Do you have anything planned for tomorrow morning?"  
  
"No prob Bon. You bring the conversation topics, and I'll bring the snackage."  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate this Stoppable."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bonnie didn't even bother to get dressed. Her nightclothes were roughly the same as Kim's; a loose fitting T shirt, and a pair of billowy PJ pants. She looked at herself absently in the mirror. She spotted the things she normally spotted; too much fat there, not enough there, a zit coming in there, her complexion was blotchy there, and too shiny here. That was when she heard the knock at the door.  
  
She opened the door, and saw Ron standing there with two very large bags of groceries. "I thought you were kidding about the snacks," she said surprised, as she watched him bring the food in.  
  
"I kid about a lot of things Bonnie," Ron said seriously. "Snacks however are not one of them."  
  
Rufus jumped out and added, "mh hm, snackage."  
  
Ron stepped up to Bonnie and said, "Neither is suicide. What did you wanna talk about?"  
  
"What you said, before I . . . I mean, in the locker room. You said you had been where I was."  
  
"Oh, that." Ron looked at the table they were beside. Bonnie gestured to a chair and they both sat down.  
  
Rufus wore a confused look as he poked his head up from the bag of chips he had been digging in.  
  
"It was before you," Ron said to Rufus. "I was twelve myself. It was before KP went on line, before missions. God, it feels like it was a different life." Bonnie pulled her feet up under herself as she listened. Every so often she would grab a chip and munch.  
  
"It was Valentine's day to be specific. I was already used to getting only one. But this year . . . well I did get one, just not KP's. I was heart broken that KP hadn't given me one. I figured she thought like everyone else now, that I a freak. The one I did get. . . well it wasn't exactly traditional."  
  
"What did it say?" Bonnie asked. She looked through the food and found what she was really looking for; chocolate.  
  
"You're kidding?" he said looking at her with a weak smile.  
  
"what?" she said looking confused.  
  
"Valentine's day, when we were twelve?" he prompted.  
  
She looked back and forth trying to recall she held an oreo. Suddenly she dropped the cookie and her eyes went wide. "Oh, no," she muttered.  
  
"yep, It read;  
  
Dear Freak,  
  
Drop dead  
  
Signed Bonnie Rockwaller"  
  
"Oh, god and that's what made you .. ."  
  
"No," he said as he grabbed her out stretched hand. "True it added, but a lot goes into making that decision. As I'm sure you know."  
  
She nodded silently. "Anyways," he continued, "That night was a dance. I figured Kim had gone with one of the guys she had gotten a valentine from, she had gotten like twelve . . ."  
  
"36," Bonnie corrected. A little of her spite of Kim shone in her eyes.  
  
"Okay, 36 valentines, and I figured she was going with one of them. So I was sitting at home alone. My parents had gone out on a date. And I was just thinking of how alone I felt. It really sucked. Then I saw my mom's sleeping pills on the cabinet. She had taken them when she started working night shift, so she could sleep during the day. I remembered the joke my dad made of the warning. He told her never to take more than one or she might never wake up again.  
  
"I didn't think that sounded so bad. Sleeping forever. At least in dreams I had people who liked me. So I took them all. Turns out just when I passed out, Kim came by. Seems she had forgotten to grab my Valentine when she came to school and was so embarrassed when she discovered it, that she avoided me the rest of the day. It wasn't that she didn't like me you see, it was her pride. She was afraid I wouldn't like her anymore. Kinda stupid, huh?  
  
"Anyway, she came in and tried to wake me. When I wouldn't wake up she called her mom, who walked over and found me, and the pill bottle. Her mom called 911, and then my parents and I was in the hospital getting my stomach pumped. Dr. P says that Kim never left my side. I believe her, 'cause when I woke up Kim was there holding my hand. When she noticed I was awake, she hugged me real tight and kept crying, 'I'm sorry' over and over. Then she pushed the valentine into my had. I still have that thing. It has a little crazy lookin' guy on the front. Then on the back it says 'I'm CRAZY for you, Love Kim'. It was something simple but. . . but it was that more than most anything else that saved me.  
  
"My parents put me in uber-therapy, and decided I needed a companion that could be around more than Kim. Thus I got Rufus."  
  
Rufus took a little bow as Ron gestured to him.  
  
"So . . . wow." Bonnie ate yet another oreo. Bonnie looked at the two oreos she had eaten and pushed away the box.  
  
"There are plenty of those you know Bonnie. Go for 'em."  
  
"No, I'm fat enough already. When I get back to cheerleading, I don't want them to kick me off 'cause I cant be tossed 'cause I' like a hippo."  
  
"Bonnie?" Ron said. "Do you actually think you are fat?"  
  
"Well yeah, look at me."  
  
Ron shook his head. "This reminds me of part of my therapy. I used to have some really low self esteem."  
  
"You?" said Bonnie incredulously. "Aren't you the guy who asked every single girl to the dance?"  
  
"And a few that weren't single," Ron said rubbing his face as he remembered some of that fiasco. "That's my point. My therapy helped me in that department. For starters, why don't you do what my therapist had me do; whenever you look in a mirror, say, 'I'm a hottie'."  
  
"And this works?"  
  
Ron smiled a little. "Not at first, but over time you start understanding that what really matters is what you think of yourself, and not what others label you as. Try it."  
  
Bonnie looked at the mirror and said, with no enthusiasm, "I'm a hottie."  
  
"I don't believe you." Ron said.  
  
Bonnie rolled her eyes and tried again in the same empty way, "I'm a hottie."  
  
"Nope, you gotta sell it to me."  
  
Bonnie put a little more effort this time, "I'M a hottie."  
  
"Better," Ron said. "Now bring it home, give me more."  
  
Bonnie stood up and said with all her heart, "I'M A HOTTIE!"  
  
"You know," Ron said shifting his voice to sanctimonious, "That's a very narcissistic thing to say."  
  
She cast him a semi foul look. Then she sat back down and said, "Do you really think I am?"  
  
"A hottie?" Ron filled in. "Hell ya. You are fully hot, muy caliente Bonnie!"  
  
Bonnie looked at him and smiled a little, but it was quickly erased as Ron's cell started ringing. Ron picked it up and said. " 'sup KP?"  
  
"Yeah, I can be there in a flash . . . talkin' with a friend. . . I'd rather not. . . no reason . . . yeah, I'll be there in a heart beat."  
  
He turned to Bonnie as he loaded Rufus back in his cargo pocket, "Sorry Bon, I gotta go."  
  
"Don't tell her we're talking. She'll . . . she'll come . . . and . . ."  
  
"That's what I thought. Don't worry, its between you and me."  
  
Ron walked out and Bonnie strode back to her room to get her book. It would be a long quiet day. On her way to her room she saw a mirror. She looked in and said, with no enthusiasm, "I'm a hottie." She shook her head and pshed the thought away. Then she stopped and turned back. She looked in the mirror again and said, "Someone thinks I'm a hottie." This time it made her smile. She even blushed a little. Suddenly Ron seemed a lot better than he ever had before. 


	3. Bond

Bonnie left a message for Ron at his house later that evening. His mother took it and was quite calm. Bonnie assumed that she thought it was Kim Perfect calling. At around nine that night, her bedside phone rang. She was startled, but answered anyway. "Hello?"  
  
"Bon?" came Ron's voice on the other end.  
  
"Hey Ron, how did things go today?"  
  
"eh," she pictured him shrugging on the other end. "Drakken stole some big laser-y thingy and tried to destroy the world, but me and KP put it down pretty quick, once we caught up with him."  
  
"So, eventful day?" she asked laying back with her book in front of her.  
  
"Actually relatively calm. The major drama was when we got back to KP's place. Her brothers had tried putting certain pieces of her clothing into geosynchronous orbit. They're grounded for a week. Kim is grounded for two for what she did to them in return."  
  
Bonnie couldn't suppress a chuckle. "That is priceless. So even Kim Perfect has an end to her fuse. She coulda fooled me."  
  
"Hey, you know I'm tellin' you every thing in the strictest of confidence."  
  
"Yeah, you can trust me."  
  
"Okay, and hey, don't call her that."  
  
"Who what?"  
  
She heard Ron sigh, "Kim, don't call her 'Perfect'"  
  
"Whatever. Hey, um . . . did you want to . . . uh. . That is . . ." Bonnie couldn't manage to get the words out.  
  
"You want me come over again tomorrow?" Ron filled in for her.  
  
"Yeah, can you make it?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" he said excitedly, "I left all my munchies with you. I'm kidding, but seriously, I'll see you in the morning. Same time."  
  
"Cool." With that Bonnie hung up the phone. She felt a bit of a jump in the pit of her stomach. She tried to fight off the feeling, but it was there no matter what.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sunday Morning Bonnie actually got dressed. She put make up on and even a little perfume. She wasn't exactly sure why she was acting all weird about Ron, but she knew part of her wanted to look good for him. When she heard the knock on the door she hurried down the hall. She slowed as she passed a mirror and smiled a little as she looked in it and said, "someone things I'm a hottie."  
  
"'Sup Bon. . . ." Ron trailed off when he saw Bonnie standing in the door. She was dressed in a bright red halter top, with matching Capri's. They gave a little of the "pajama" look, but were definitely not comfortable to sleep in. Ron shook his head and tried again, "er . . . I mean, hey Bonnie."  
  
"C'mon in Ron," she said waving him in, he followed her in. They sat back at the table. "Thanks for coming again."  
  
"No . . . No prob," Ron said with a loud yawn in the middle.  
  
"Were you up late at temple?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"Temple?" Ron asked confusedly.  
  
"You are Jewish aren't you?" she asked as she pulled out the oreos and other snacks.  
  
"Oh, well, half Jewish. My mother is Norwegian, hence the blonde- ness. But I'm not exactly what you would call a devout Jew. I haven't really been to temple that much since my bar mitzvah."  
  
"Oh," Now Bonnie was afraid she might have offended him.  
  
"Yeah, so no Temple, I'm just fighting jet-lag from hell. Kenya, Singapore, Hong Kong, London, and Geneva. And all that was just catching rides home. Kim's favor system may help in getting places quickly, but it far from efficient or expedient."  
  
Bonnie laughed again. "I can't believe Kim Perfect's system hasn't already put all major airlines out of business. I guess she hasn't gotten around to that yet."  
  
"Hey, I said don't call her that," Ron said irritable. "She isn't perfect, and doesn't try to be. . . most of the time."  
  
"Coulda' fooled me," Bonnie said bitterly. "All she ever does is make me the winning loser."  
  
"The what?" Ron asked in confusion.  
  
"Its something my dad used to say. He said that second place just made you the winning loser. If you don't get first, then you're the worst. Great guy huh?"  
  
Ron ate a chip and said absently, "And your still following his example."  
  
"That's not true!" she snapped back. "He was snobbish, mean, inconsiderate, and . . . and . . ." Bonnie suddenly had nothing else to say.  
  
"And he never realized it," Ron said. "You just did. You still have a chance to change . . . well, sorta change, 'cause I wouldn't want you to change everything."  
  
She looked at him oddly, "You wouldn't?"  
  
"Nah. If you changed everything, then you wouldn't be you. And like Schwarzenegger said, "This above all, to thine own self be true."  
  
Bonnie nearly choked on the cookie she was eating. "That's Shakespeare, Ron," she corrected with a small smile.  
  
"Same diff' guys with funny names. What it means is what matters." He arched his brows, and she seemed to concede.  
  
Then she returned with, "It's just so hard. She beats me at everything."  
  
"No she doesn't," said Ron.  
  
"Name one thing I can do better than her," she challenged.  
  
"Manipulation," he said simply. "You are good at getting what you want from other people. Kim's only got one trick in that department; the puppy-dog pout."  
  
"Really," Bonnie said with surprise and pride.  
  
"Yup, and even if you are in second place that's still gives bragging rights." Ron said this with an even brighter tone.  
  
"How," she said skeptically.  
  
"Name one person, aside from Kim, that's near your level of gymnastics, or martial arts, or fashion, or beauty . . . actually in that last one I think you win out right."  
  
"Well no one . . ." she began and then realized Ron's subtle compliment. "Thanks, but . . . you really think I'm hotter than Possible?"  
  
"Totally," Ron affirmed. "The whole tint of your skin is very exotic, very hot. You dress to accentuate your curves more, which you have better ones of. Plus your attitude, and hair, and beauty mark . . . It all spells; Hotter than Kim Possible."  
  
Bonnie leaned back and basked in the good feeling she was having. Ron thought she was hotter than Kim Perfect.  
  
They talked for hours afterwards. Eventually Ron looked at his watch and said, "oops, time to go!"  
  
He got up and move to the door, as he was about to leave, Bonnie blurted out, "Walk me to school tomorrow?"  
  
"You want me to?" he asked turning around.  
  
She looked at the ground and said, "Yeah, you and me. I think it will be easier getting there. Just no Kim Per . . . Possible until classes."  
  
"Okay, but I'll have to tell Kim why I can't walk with her, meaning I actually have to tell her who my friend is."  
  
Bonnie bit her lip and conceded, "Okay, just she doesn't walk to school with us okay?"  
  
Ron smiled and stepped toward her, "Deal."  
  
He hugged her and the butterflies in her stomach went nuts. When she went back in she passed the mirror and said with a huge smile, "Someone thinks I'm the hottest!"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ron was at Kim's house for dinner. He was trying to figure an opportune time to tell her. That time actually came after dinner when he and Kim went up to her bedroom. She started picking out her clothes for tomorrow, and Ron eventually just blurted it out, "Kim, I can't walk with you to school tomorrow."  
  
She turned to him, "What? We always walk together."  
  
"I know, But my friend that I have been talking to . . . well I'll just say it, Bonnie, wants me to walk her in on her first day back. KP this is hard for her. She needs a friend right now. She doesn't have you like I did."  
  
Kim stood in front of him debating over whether or not to be hurt. "It just for one day," Ron said eventually. "From then on she will have to walk with us if she wants to walk with me." He put his hands on her shoulders, "You are still my best friend Kimberly Anne Possible."  
  
She blushed and rolled her eyes. "When exactly did you become so charming?" she said it sarcastically, letting him know she was okay with things.  
  
He flopped down on her bed and said, "I think it had something to do with the mystical monkey magic. Either that or the naco."  
  
They laughed and talked for an hour, and then Ron had to go home.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
the next morning Ron was wearing what he always did, and he was at Bonnie's house an hour before first bell, she only lived half an hour from school. She rushed outside in a miniskirt, and halter-top. Once again Ron had to shake his head to keep from drooling. She blushed at his look and then took his arm in hers and they headed off.  
  
"So was she mad?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"Not really," Ron said, "Just a little confused. But Bonnie I have to tell you; Kim is my best friend. While I would love to walk to school with you everyday, ditching Kim is a one time thing."  
  
Bonnie looked at the ground. "I know, I just hope I don't make you uncomfortable when I argue with Kim."  
  
"Uncomfortable?" he asked rhetorically. "I have to listen to Kim complain about her period. I think I have overcome being uncomfortable."  
  
Bonnie laughed, and then stopped as the intimidating form of the high school loomed in front of them.  
  
"Ready?" Ron asked taking her hand.  
  
She looked at her hand in Ron's, returned the hold and said, "Yes. As long as you are by me, I'm ready for anything." In her mind she followed the statement with a kiss. But her heart told her it was a little early for that. 


	4. Back From the Dead

Over the Edge

Back From the Dead

As they walked into Middleton High, Bonnie didn't even realize that she was still holding Ron's hand. Her locker was near enough to his that they followed the same path. That was when a large, yet unnamed thug stepped in Ron's way.

"This is a toll hall loser," he grunted. "Toll's five bucks."

Ron, as this was part of his normal routine, pulled out his wallet, but Bonnie opened her mouth. "Excuse me! Social reject, who told you, that you were allowed to be within eight feet of me?"

The thug was taken aback. He had been so focused on his target, Ron, that he hadn't noticed Bonnie. "Er… I… uh…"

"Get lost, freak," she said. She waved him away with a gesture of her hand, and lead Ron past.

Ron was for the most part quite impressed. He still had his wallet out when they reached Bonnie's locker (his was a few down). He looked at her and realized she was not the same girl he had walked in with, at least not on the inside. This was the Bonnie he had known until this weekend. This was the high-school queen, the social royal. In short; this was Bonnie in her element.

She saw the look of shock on Ron's face. "What?" she asked, the most timid of smiles playing about her face. That was when Ron saw the Bonnie he had gotten to know. "You told me not to change who I was. So I figure I'll change a few of my vices, and use a few of them to do so." She shrugged.

Ron smiled, "You just caught me off guard, is all." She smiled and let her face fall back to its mask. Ron was reminded of a poem he had once read on Barken's demand. It was called "The Paintbrush". He couldn't remember all of the lines at this moment, but he remembered what the Poem was talking about. It was a person who covered herself up, painted herself. In the poem, she was speaking to a person she cared about, and promising to peel away the layers for them, but also explaining that she need to keep her paint brush.

"Hey Ron," Kim called from up the Hall.

Bonnie scowled fiercely as the redhead jogged and weaved up the hall.

"Hey KP," Ron said greeting Kim with a wave, but watching Bonnie's expression.

"Uh… Hey Bonnie," Kim said carefully. "How are you?"

"Fine till you showed up," Bonnie sneered.

"I was trying to be nice," Kim said defensively.

"When I want you to be nice Possible, I'll tell you," Bonnie sniped. Then she leaned in close to Kim's ear and whispered, so that not even Ron could hear, "And I will never want your pity!"

Bonnie stood straight and looked to Ron, "I'll see you in English." With that she took off down the hall.

Kim huffed and leaned against the lockers as Ron walked down to his. "Glad to see nothing's changed with her," She griped.

Ron knew that deep down, something was different about Bonnie, but that wasn't what he said. "Yeah," he said with a distant smile. "Me too."

Kim looked at her friend with an expression of mild confusion. 'What was that about?' she thought.

"We better get to Latin," Ron said as he took the last of his books out and shut his locker.

Kim smiled at him. He had been her best friend for years, why did she feel like this Bonnie thing would be the end of them? Why did she feel so jealous? She had examined her feelings for Ron time and again. She didn't want to date Ron, he wasn't her type, but she did want to protect him from girls who might break his heart. Bonnie was high on that list. She looked over and saw he was watching her while she was deep in thought.

"Don't worry KP," he said. "Semper Fidelis."

She smiled again and walked into Latin with her best friend.

Most of the day from that point went off as if nothing had changed. That is until they got to practice.

With the boom box playing, the girls talked about new moves. Kim had just finished describing a new routine she wanted them to try for competition next month. "Unless you have any ideas Bonnie," Kim said sarcastically.

"Well with the exception of a couple of points there, I think you have a good routine. I think we might be able to make it better." The entire squad dropped their jaws. Bonnie had never said anything that supportive. Albeit she did sound quite indifferent and at best apathetic, but they attributed that to the fact that it was Kim's idea. The entire practice seemed to be a competition though. Bonnie was doing Kim's routine, but she seemed to be trying to do it better than Kim. Ron, and even some of the girls, occasionally missed his cue watching the agility and lengths both Kim and Bonnie were going to top the other.

As Bonnie entered the locker room after practice she saw the shattered mirror had been covered with packing paper. She looked away from it quickly. After she had dressed and changed, she waited. When Kim passed, Bonnie grabbed her wrist, and pulled her aside.

"What's the big idea?" Kim asked in annoyance.

"Listen… I need to ask you something, but you can't tell anyone I asked you," Bonnie said in her commanding tone.

"Fine what?" Kim answered impatiently.

"What are you and Ron?" Bonnie ask, all confidence gone from her voice. She sounded… helpless.

"Why?" asked Kim skeptically.

"Just tell me," Bonnie pleaded.

"we're just friends. Nothing more." Kim did not like where this was going. "Now tell me why you want to know."

"I… I just want to know," Bonnie stammered.

It was Kim's turn to take a dominant role. She pushed Bonnie against a nearby locker. "Ron is my best friend, if you play with him, like I've seen you do others, and hurt him, I swear this little rivalry of ours will go World War Three!" Kim's eyes contained a fire of powerful hatred.

"I wouldn't." Bonnie countered, getting into Kim's face. "Not him. He…" she paused again, losing her confidence. "He saved me."

Kim glared, but walked out without saying another word.

That was a short chap I know, but tell me what you think of it.


	5. How Do You Love?

WARNING!!! This chapter contains nudity, light commentary on something of a sexual nature. If you believe this chapter should bump the whole story up to R, let me know. I don't want this to be too hot for most to handle.

Disclaimer: I don't normally do these, but since there is a little extra in this chap that I don't own…. I don't own the Movies Coyote Ugly, Nine and half Weeks, or Nine Months. And quite obviously, I don't own Kim Possible, or any related characters, names, etc.

Over the Edge

How Do I love?

Over the next month, things began to fall into a rhythm. Bonnie walked with Ron and Kim to school, if either Kim or Bonnie said anything to each other; it was in a cold tone. Ron tried to play go between, and they both talked warmly to him, but he could never get a friendly conversation going between them.

He had asked Bonnie one day, why she was still so mean to Kim. Bonnie had told him that all those years of rivalry couldn't just disappear. Ron accepted it, especially since Bonnie was showing marked improvement.

Once a week now, Bonnie ate lunch with Kim and Ron, which usually meant Monique and Felix as well. Bonnie and Monique got along quite well until Monique, Ron, and Felix turned the conversation to Bueno Nacho or Pro Wrestling. This actually lead to one surprising event; a willing joint effort between Kim and Bonnie, to bring Monique "Back from the Dork Side". This was their shared joke for what they called the split personality of Monique; the fact that she could be both, one of the girls, and one of the guys.

It eventually came that Monique and Felix started a chain reaction that stared something like this.

"So… er… Monique," Felix said, stumbling on his words. "I was… er… wondering…. Yawanngooutwitmetnight?"

"What?" said Monique, dropping her makes shift naco, though she had understood him perfectly.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight? I have tickets to see at Ice-Skating thing." Felix cringed as he waited for the denial that he thought was coming.

"You mean Wrestlers On Ice?" she asked, incredulously.

"Yeah… you probably already have plans though," Felix mumbled.

All the while Bonnie, Kim, and Ron were watching with suppressed smiles.

Though it wasn't necessary, Monique received a kick from her direct Right, Kim. You see, it was planned that Monique and Ron, the wrestling fans, were already going. Monique understood that the kick meant "Ditch us, go with him!" Which Monique was already prepared to do. Now she just had to do it with a bruised shin. "I'd don't," she blurted out. "I mean… I would love to go with you Felix."

"Really?" he said.

Monique was not one to stay tensed up, so she smiled wryly. "Yeah, but if I feel one cyber hand on my…" she let the playful threat go.

Felix smiled and said, "I swing by later tonight!" with that he took off for his next class.

"Sorry for ditching you Ron," she said apologetically.

"No prob, actually I think I know exactly what to do with the tickets," he said with a big smile at Kim, and then he took off himself. He returned two minutes later with Josh Mankey not far behind.

"Hey, Kim," Said Josh. "I… er…" he looked at Ron with smiled. "just acquired some tickets to the ice show tonight. I know its totally short notice, and I'll understand if you have plans, but did you want to go with me?"

Kim blushed bright enough to match her hair, which made Bonnie laugh. She looked daggers at Ron, who only smiled innocently. "Yes, Josh, I would love to go. In fact, Monique did you wanna make it a double date?" she asked her friend.

"Yeah," Monique said, actually quite grateful to have a girlfriend there to back her up.

"Cool, um, pick you up at six?" Josh offered.

"Actually Felix is driving me," Monique said, kindly turning down Josh's offer.

"Cool," he said. Then he paused. "Wait… isn't that the guy who's paralyzed from the waist down?"

"Yeah," Monique said, the thought hitting her for the first time too.

"How's he gonna drive?" Josh asked the question that Monique and Bonnie were also wondering.

"he'll manage," Kim said as Ron snickered.

"Cool," Josh said. "Guy who can make free throws like him can drive my carpool anyday." He turned to Kim. "Walk you to your next class?" he offered.

"Sure," she said, waving bye to Ron, glaring at Bonnie, and walking off with Josh.

"So," Bonnie said, staring straight into her food. "We're the only ones without plans."

"Yup, so goes my life," Ron said with a smile as he relaxed. The tickets had been cheap, and he had only paid for his. He could catch it the next time around.

"Did…" Bonnie began, but trailed off. She was always so weak around Ron. He was the only one she usually allowed to see her this weak. She saw him looking at her. "Did you wanna come over to my place and watch some movies or something?"

"Sure, what movies?" Ron said with that smile that made Bonnie's heart ache.

"Um… you bring one, I'll bring one, we'll watch 'em both," she said. She had a movie picked out already. She had been waiting for an opportunity like this for a month.

"Okay," he said. "I'll be over… what six?" he asked.

"How about eight," she said. "Movies are better at night." She gulped hard, obviously nervous.

"Okay," he shrugged. Ron, bless his heart, was oblivious to the nervousness Bonnie was feeling at her plan.

* * *

Ron arrived at the door that night with a bag of munchies in one hand, the Coyote Ugly DVD in the other, and of course, a naked mole-rat in his pocket. Of course ladies and gentleman this, unlike with any other teenage boy, is not a euphemism.

Bonnie opened the door in the same red halter-top and Capri outfit she had the second time he had visited her. It had the same effect. Ron dropped his jaw for a moment, and Bonnie blushed as she saw him looked at her. She guided him to the TV room. Once again her mother was gone on a business trip. They popped Ron's movie in and watched it. Bonnie, the entire time, scooted closer to Ron when he was engrossed in the film.

When the movie ended, Bonnie got up and put the next DVD in.

"What movie is this?" Ron asked.

"Um, Nine and half weeks," she said, wondering if he knew about it.

"Nine and half Weeks," Ron mused. "I think I've heard of that… Is that the one with Hugh Grant?" Ron asked, incorrectly.

"I… Don't remember," Bonnie lied.

They sat down and watched, Hugh Grant was not in this. Bonnie left suddenly, she said to freshen up. That was when the movie took a turn Ron wasn't expecting. It was a VERY graphic love scene. Ron, while a gentleman, was still a guy. He gulped, becoming uncomfortable. He was worried about when Bonnie came back.

Bonnie meanwhile was watching from the kitchen. She had used this ploy before, on Brick Flag. She walked slowly, seductively back into the room. "Enjoying the show Ron?" she asked in a low sultry voice.

Ron's head whipped around to see Bonnie… All of Bonnie. She had completely undressed before heading back in. her body was completely bare, no hair below her head. Ron gulped again. Bonnie moved in quickly and kissed Ron. When Ron snapped out of his shock, he stood up. "Bonnie!" he cried suddenly. "What are you doing?"

She looked up at him from the couch. First her eyes showed confusion, then sadness, then shame, as she turned and ran from the room. Ron slapped himself on the face, and ran after her.

"Bonnie," he called from outside her bedroom door. "Bonnie! I'm sorry." In all honesty, Ron wasn't sure what he was apologizing for. But, from years of hanging out with KP, he knew that when dealing with an upset woman, the best way to get things started, even if they messed up, was to apologize. "Put on your robe and let me in," he pleaded.

The door unlocked and there was Bonnie in a fluffy blue robe. Her mascara was running, and she was obviously crying. She could hardly look him in the eye. "What was that about?" he asked gently.

"I…" she couldn't say, but she had to. "I like you Ron." She looked at him with her eyes glistening with tears. "I wanted to show you I love you."

"Bonnie," he said, sitting her down on her bed, and sitting next to her. "You wanted to… to have sex with me tonight?"

"Yeah," she said, whipping her eyes with the back of her robe's sleeve. "To show you I love you."

"You can show me you love me without having sex with me," he said.

She looked at him confused. "It was stupid anyway." She said, as she got up and started pacing again. "You're probably more interested in Possible, or Monique… and why should you be, they have so much in common with you."

"Ew," Ron said softly, just enough to get her attention. She looked back at him, once more confused. "Bonnie, I do love Kim and Monique, but I love them in the way I love Rufus… Love 'em, but wouldn't wanna date 'em. They're like sisters to me."

Bonnie turned away again. "Still doesn't mean you'd want me… used goods."

"Actually Bonnie, I've met a lot of girls. And of all of them, Kim, Monique, Yori, Brittany Brittany, The only one I've ever actually wanted to… well to love… is you."

She looked back at him, shock written across her face. He continued, "In the last month Bonnie, you have changed a lot. You've also kept some of the things that make you, you; your attitude, your talents, your popularity, your looks. All that as come to make you… a woman I would love to be with."

She just stared at him again. Once again he continued. "But, I don't think you are ready yet. There's still a lot inside you that needs mending. I don't think it would be right of me to… well to take advantage of the trust you give me." He looked at her, and she could see pain in his eyes too.

She sat down in his lap and cried. "Love me," she said softly through the tears. "Teach me to love."

"I do," he said, and kissed her on the forehead. "And we'll learn together." She cried for a good hour, before she fell asleep in his arms. He tucked her in, still wearing her robe, and locked up, and left.

He walked home in the dark night. His parents were already asleep, so he tip-toed quietly through the house. They didn't put a curfew on him, because this was the first time he was going to a friends house, and they trusted their son. Ron changed, and got into bed. As he lay there, trying to sleep, his thoughts slipped back to Bonnie. He could feel the emotion there; Love. The kind of Love between lovers, not the kind he felt for Kim and Monique, and Felix, and Rufus. This was different, special.

As he slept, the primitive part of him thought of what might have happened if the enlightened part hadn't intervened in Bonnie's plan. Ron was ashamed of himself in the morning.


End file.
